Le mariage pour tous!
by Claire Rogue
Summary: Après la guerre, le temps est à l'amour! Séries de vignettes sur le mariage et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Plus d'infos à l'intérieur! SR/HG en couple principal et autres couples. Pas de parti pris politique!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le mariage pour tous !

Auteur : Claire Rogue

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR.

Avertissement de l'auteur : **Cette fiction n'a aucune visée politique**. Même si le thème est à l'origine de la fiction et de son titre. Le fait d'entendre toute la journée parler du mariage pour tous à la télé et à la radio m'a donné l'envie d'écrire une fiction sur tout ce qui se rapporte au mariage. Vous retrouverez différents couples, le couple Hermione/Severus fera plusieurs apparitions. Les chapitres (courts) n'ont pas forcément de liens entre eux.

Bonne lecture ! (N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions à la fin :P)

**Une mariée qui se fait désirer…**

Severus se tenait dos à l'assemblée, il se demandait combien de personnes étaient présentes à la cérémonie. En réalité, il le savait car il avait envoyé avec sa future épouse les invitations, mais jusqu'à cet instant il ne pensait pas qu'autant de personnes viendraient. La légère rumeur qui parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles commençait à faire monter l'appréhension en lui. Il souleva discrètement le tissu sombre de son manteau pour consulter l'heure et haussa un sourcil en constatant que son mariage devait commencer il y avait cinq minutes. Minerva, qui avait surpris son geste, posa sa main sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions et lui glissa à l'oreille d'un ton taquin :

— La pression monte, Severus ?

En guise de réponse, Severus la fusilla du regard. Il n'allait quand même pas montrer qu'il appréhendait la cérémonie ! Malgré tout, l'intervention de la Sous-Directrice lui avait permis de détailler l'assemblée. Il vit entre autres, Arthur Weasley qui lui offrait un sourire encourageant, Potter qui était assis à côté d'Albus. Tous deux, étrangement, avaient le même regard pétillant. Severus se hâta de se retourner pour échapper à cette sinistre vision. Il ajusta son manteau cintré, remit une fois de plus son col en place. Bientôt Drago vint se placer à ses côtés, d'un ton altier, il lui adressa quelques mots pour le prévenir que la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer puisqu'il ne manquait plus que la mariée.

Le petit orchestre était en place, les instruments accordés.

Mais que peut-elle faire ? se demanda Severus. L'espace d'une seconde l'hypothèse qu'elle ne veuille plus l'épouser traversa son esprit. Par Merlin ! Cette attente était infernale !

Il se retourna, Minerva n'était plus là, il la chercha des yeux. Elle remontait l'allée centrale avec la mère d'Hermione, toutes deux affichaient un air complice, elles se dirent quelques mots à voix basse avant de se séparer.

— Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps ? persiflla Severus.

— Hermione est magnifique, il faut du temps pour enfiler une si belle robe ! expliqua-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Retournez-vous, et soyez un peu patient avec cette pauvre enfant !

Il reprit sa position initiale en soupirant que la pauvre enfant allait finir par lui faire perdre son Arithmancie.

Il vit les violonistes lever en même temps les archers, il y était. La musique monta dans les airs, il retint son souffle, il essayait d'imaginer Hermione dans sa robe, mais il ne voyait que l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux noisette. Les invités s'étaient levés et tenaient entre leurs mains le programme de la cérémonie. A chaque note qu'égrenait la harpe, Hermione se rapprochait de lui. Bientôt il entendit le doux frou-frou de sa robe provoqué par le frottement des étoffes contre les bancs et les habits de Monsieur Granger. Severus pivota d'un quart de tour quand il la sentit proche. D'un hochement de tête, Richard Granger lui remit la main de sa fille et prit place à côté de sa femme.

Morgane ! Qu'elle était resplendissante, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées d'amour. La robe d'Hermione venait du monde moldu, quand il la détailla, il s'avoua que les nombreuses heures passées dans les magasins de robes de mariées n'avaient pas été inutiles. Il vit ses yeux briller d'émotions à travers le voile.

— Tu es magnifique, susurra-t-il.

Elle sourit encore plus si cela était possible.

La voix de l'enchanteur se fit entendre, ils se retournèrent vers lui, et s'assirent dans les fauteuils rouges. Ginevra Weasley aida Hermione à installer sa robe pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir confortablement. Les futurs époux portaient une oreille peu attentive aux paroles du vieil homme, se détaillant à la dérobée. Le moment de l'échange des vœux arriva rapidement. Hermione ôta son gant blanc et Severus saisit sa main fine. Il répéta sans trébucher les mots que disait l'enchanteur, les yeux ancrés dans ceux d'Hermione. Puis, ce fut le tour d'Hermione :

—Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, je te reçois comme époux, Severus Tobias Rogue, et te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et les épreuves, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

Presqu'aussitôt, Drago arriva avec les alliances qu'il tendit à l'enchanteur. Leurs mains se firent tremblantes au moment d'échanger les anneaux. Severus avait choisi les anciens anneaux de mariage de la famille Prince, en plus d'être très raffinés, ils comportaient des sortilèges de protection. L'enchanteur lança plusieurs sortilèges pour unir leurs mains et annonça à Severus d'un ton jovial, qui avait de nombreuses intonations propres à Albus :

— Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Severus ne se fit pas prier, il repoussa le voile en tulle et captura les lèvres de son épouse, prémices de la nuit de noces à venir. Fièrement il sortit de la salle du Ministère, son épouse à son bras, un rare sourire éclairait ses traits.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le mariage pour tous !

Auteur : Claire Rogue

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR.

Avertissement de l'auteur : **Cette fiction n'a aucune visée politique**. Même si le thème est à l'origine de la fiction et de son titre. Le fait d'entendre toute la journée parler du mariage pour tous à la télé et à la radio m'a donné l'envie d'écrire une fiction sur tout ce qui se rapporte au mariage. Vous retrouverez différents couples, le couple Hermione/Severus fera plusieurs apparitions. Les chapitres (courts) n'ont pas forcément de liens entre eux.

Merci à Zenox et Oscarangel ! Merci à Zeugma (j'adore cette figure de style) première et unique review ! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût )

Toutes les idées de couples sont les bienvenues, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour les prochains chapitres. Je pense que la fic n'aura pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres, sauf si j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration… Je sais déjà par quel « couple » je terminerai… A vous de deviner !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des demoiselles d'honneur à la hauteur !

Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, devenue Hermione Rogue depuis quelques semaines, s'affairaient autour d'une Tonks qui ne tenait pas en place. La jeune Auror gigotait dans tous les sens alors que les deux Gryffondor tentaient de lui faire enfiler sa robe.

— Je vais jamais rentrer dedans ! s'impatienta-t-elle tandis que ses cheveux prenaient une jolie couleur rouge.

— Arrête, Tonks, dit Hermione d'un ton de reproche, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas assez ouverte. Ginny, aide-moi, ici !

Toutes les deux, elles parvinrent enfin à mettre en place l'aérien jupon qui devait donner du volume à la tenue. Ginny abandonna sa paire de talons pour se mouvoir plus facilement, Hermione l'imita aussitôt.

A quelques mètres de là, Remus achevait de se préparer, accompagné de Sirius et d'un Severus qui ne semblait pas totalement heureux d'être présent.

— Bon, Lunard, c'est le grand jour, s'écria Patmol d'un ton réjoui. Oh, j'en reviens pas, tu te maries !

Severus eut un rictus de dégoût à ces mots. Si le Maraudeur n'avait pas autant insisté pour qu'il soit son garçon d'honneur, il n'aurait jamais accepté.

— Black, cesse donc ces mièvreries, ça me donne envie de vomir ! dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Mon cher Servilus, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour plomber la joie dans un mariage ! Je me demande comment Hermione a pu t'épouser ! Je suis sûr que tu as dû lui donner une poti-

— Ne parle pas d'Hermione, siffla Severus d'une voix basse en empoignant le Maraudeur par le col.

Remus se racla la gorge et suggéra d'un ton mal assuré :

— Peut-être que vous devriez essayer de ne pas vous entre-tuer aujourd'hui ? Sirius, tu veux pas m'aider avec la cravate ? Je mets laquelle ?

Sirius et le Maître des Potions se jetèrent un regard glacial avant que l'Animagus ne s'avance vers Remus.

— Si j'étais toi je mettrais la rouge, conseilla Sirius.

— Lupin, à ta place, dit Severus qui ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, je choisirais la noire, c'est bien plus élégant !

— Pas du tout, répliqua l'autre garçon d'honneur ! Comme si, toi, tu avais un sens de la mode, Servilo !

— Ah, parce qu'un sale cabot a du goût ? Il vaut mieux être sourd qu'entendre ça !

— Ça suffit ! hurla Remus. Je vous ai choisis pour m'assister dans mon mariage, pas pour écouter vos chamailleries ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je mets la grise !

Severus renifla avec mépris et Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il ne trouva rien à dire.

A quelques mètres de là, les trois jeunes femmes entendirent un hurlement. Elles se regardèrent interdites. Hermione annonça à Ginny qu'elle allait voir ce qu'il se passait.

En quelques enjambées, elle frappa à la porte, Severus vint lui ouvrit, il avait un air penaud. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle venait.

— J'ai entendu un cri, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ? Remus, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Le loup-garou lui offrit un petit sourire gêné.

- Oui, et Tonks ?

Hermione lui répondit en riant qu'elle était infernale. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux aux deux autres hommes et fit volte-face pour retrouver Ginny et Tonks. A peine avait-elle passé le seuil de la pièce que Severus se précipita à sa suite. Il la prit par la taille et lui vola un baiser.

— Où sont tes chaussures ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

— Là-bas, dit-elle en montrant une porte au bout du couloir.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari et lui jeta un regard transperçant en lui demandant :

— Severus Rogue, as-tu quelque chose à voir avec le cri de Remus ?

— Non, répondit-il un peu vite.

— On verra ça plus tard, dit-elle pas du tout convaincue par cette réponse.

Severus captura encore ses lèvres, à ce moment-là Hermione vit dans du coin de l'œil Maugrey qui sortait de la loge de Tonks. Elle repoussa doucement le Maître des Potions et lui chuchota :

— Maugrey en vue.

Severus s'empressa de retourner auprès des Maraudeurs, alors qu'Hermione se trouvait à hauteur de l'Auror.

— Granger, la salua-t-il.

— Professeur, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

— Inutile d'utiliser ce titre avec moi, je n'ai jamais été votre professeur. J'étais venu voir Nymphadora.

Hermione bafouilla quelques paroles, elle n'était jamais à l'aise avec Fol Œil, elle le congratula d'une bref « à bientôt », quand il l'a rappela.

— Granger, méfiez-vous de Rogue, il a quand même côtoyé les Mangemorts. Vigilance constante, ma petite, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sérieux alors que son œil magique roulait.

— Eh bien, j'essaierai de ne pas oublier !

Elle se hâta de retrouver Ginny qui avait fini de mettre la robe en place. Tonks se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, la robe cintrée mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Ginny était à genoux, en train d'arranger le bas de la robe, une pellicule de sueur brillait à son front.

— Passons aux cheveux ! annonça fièrement la rouquine.

Tonks se mit à changer la couleur et la longueur de ses cheveux, sur le conseil de ses demoiselles d'honneur, elle choisit une teinte flamboyante, qui seyait mieux à la circonstance qu'une teinte fuchsia. Ginny démêla sa chevelure et opta pour un chignon décoiffé qui convenait bien à la personnalité de Tonks. Hermione de son côté s'attelait au maquillage.

— Hermione, quelle heure est-il ? demanda la future mariée.

— Hum, dix heures, dit-elle en consultant sa montre.

— Mais je ne vais jamais être prête ! s'affola l'Auror alors que ses cheveux devenaient noirs.

— Tonks, tes cheveux ! gronda Ginny qui finissait de mettre la dernière épingle.

— Et s'il changeait d'avis ? Oh là là ! Et les alliances, elles sont où ?

Hermione lui répéta pour la énième fois que c'était Severus qui les avait.

— Hermione donne-moi quelque chose à boire, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai la bouche toute sèche.

Cette dernière alla remplir un verre de jus de citrouille et le tendit à Tonks. Au moment de le prendre, la future mariée le laissa glisser entre ses mains.

- Oh non ! Merlin, que je suis maladroite, c'est une catastrophe ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant le liquide orangé répandu sur sa robe blanche. Aussitôt quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais Ginny lui ordonna d'un ton autoritaire de ne pas abîmer le maquillage. Pendant ce temps, Hermione jeta un sort pour faire disparaitre les dégâts.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tonks était habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Hermione ouvrit la porte, Remus venait de monter à la salle des mariages avec Severus, Sirius attendait près de la porte des filles. Quand la jeune Madame Rogue le vit, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui et l'interrogea pour savoir à quel point son mari avait été incivil.

— Toujours aussi infect ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu épouser ce sale type !

— Ne parle pas de Severus comme ça, le coupa-t-elle. Mais, je ne vais pas oublier de lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas respecté ses engagements, dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Le mariage pour tous !

Auteur : Claire Rogue

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR.

Avertissement de l'auteur : **Cette fiction n'a aucune visée politique**, même si le thème est à l'origine de la fiction et de son titre. Le fait d'entendre toute la journée parler du mariage pour tous à la télé et à la radio m'a donné l'envie d'écrire une fiction sur tout ce qui se rapporte au mariage. Vous retrouverez différents couples, le couple Hermione/Severus fera plusieurs apparitions. Les chapitres (courts) n'ont pas forcément de liens entre eux.

Merci à Zeugma et Julia13verseau et à ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Je vous laisse deviner les futures épouses des jumeaux !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un faire-part original…

Argus Rusard était en train de ranger son bureau au rez-de-chaussée avec Miss Teigne, qui frottait sa tête décharnée contre le bas de son pantalon, lorsqu'un hibou se dirigea vers lui. Rusard le regarda de ses yeux globuleux avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de courrier, les seuls hiboux qu'il avait reçus les années passées étaient les cours par correspondance de Vitmagic. Il n'avait aucune famille susceptible de lui écrire, personne ne l'aimait et il le leur rendait bien. Voilà pourquoi, il observa l'enveloppe avec ahurissement, vérifiant qu'elle lui était bien adressée. Il relut encore :

Mr Argus Rusard,

Concierge de Poudlard

Le Bureau poussiéreux du Rez-de-chaussée

Elle était bien pour lui ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il retourna l'enveloppe, il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur indiqué, mais elle portait un sceau qu'il connaissait bien : les deux W enlacés. Il hésita de longues minutes, il connaissait bien les jumeaux Weasley, ces mécréants qui, pendant leur scolarité, l'avaient presque autant tourmenté que Peeves. Il jaugea du regard Miss Teigne, mais la chatte grise miaula en détournant la tête. Finalement, mettant fin à son dilemme intérieur, il décacheta l'enveloppe. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer la lettre qu'elle contenait car elle bondit d'elle-même. Les voix des jumeaux Weasley s'élevèrent dans la pièce, elles se répondaient en écho. Il entendit leur rire diabolique.

— Nous, Fred et Georges Weasley, déclara la première voix d'un ton faussement solennel.

— Non, nous, Georges et Fred Weasley, corrigea la seconde voix.

— Forges, ça suffit ! répondit la première voix.

— Nous avons donc l'immense honneur de vous inviter à notre mariage avec Mlle Pa…

A ce moment-là, il y eut plusieurs détonations dans le bureau, des pétards et feux d'artifices sortirent de l'enveloppe qui semblait pourtant vide. Ils couvrirent les voix des jumeaux et s'envolèrent jusqu'au plafond du bureau de Rusard. Le concierge observait ce spectacle avec un air ahuri, Miss Teigne affolée par le bruit avait trouvé refuge sous le bureau de Maître, elle miaulait, furieuse d'être dérangée. Les feux d'artifices se rassemblèrent pour former un dragon qui s'avança rapidement vers Rusard. Celui-ci, complètement effrayé par l'animal qui ouvrait sa gueule enflammée, recula contre une étagère, cela n'empêcha pas la progression du dragon. Il se mit alors à courir pour sortir du bureau, mais la bête fonça vers lui et fondit sur son séant. Argus Rusard laissa échapper un cri, tandis qu'il fuyait dans le couloir fort heureusement désert. La maudite lettre le poursuivait accompagnée des derniers pétards. Les voix des jumeaux devinrent enfin plus fortes que le vacarme, il put ainsi saisir leurs dernières paroles :

Vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligé de venir !

Salutations irrespectueuses,

Gred et Forge !

Les derniers mots furent ponctués par plusieurs détonations qui ébranlèrent deux armures qui se trouvaient devant une salle de classe.

Dans sa course folle, Argus Rusard était parvenu au couloir du quatrième étage, il entra en collision avec Irma Prince, qui s'échappait de la bibliothèque, son chignon pourtant si strict à l'accoutumée, était partiellement défait.

— Ah, Argus ! s'écria-t-elle en découvrant Rusard. Vous entendez cette abomination ?

Rusatd se demanda un quart de seconde de quelle abomination elle voulait parler, il entendait encore des feux d'artifice éclater, il ne savait plus si c'était le vacarme de son bureau qui bourdonnait encore dans ses oreilles. La bibliothécaire le tira par la manche et l'entraîna dans son antre. Il grinça des dents à la vue du nouveau feu d'artifice qui se produisait, au milieu de ce bruit assourdissant, il reconnut la voix des jumeaux terribles de Poudlard. Irma semblait attendre de lui une quelconque aide, mais il était dépassé par l'ultime farce des Weasley, il la tira à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque et ferma prudemment la porte derrière elle.

— Que nous veulent-ils ? lui demanda-t-elle avec effroi.

— Ne pas nous inviter à leur mariage, dit-il les dents serrées.

Elle lui répondit, mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il était plongé dans ses pensées, en train de rechercher un cadeau diabolique pour leur donner une bonne leçon. Non, il n'irait pas à ce fichu mariage ! Il était hors de question qu'ils lui jouent une fois de plus un mauvais tour ! Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par Irma qui lui demanda sèchement :

— Enfin, vous m'écoutez, Argus ?

— Pardonnez-moi, je leur cherchais un cadeau de mariage, dit-il avec un raffinement qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Un sourire démoniaque illumina son visage, révélant ses dents mal plantées et sombres.

— Je vais leur écrire une lettre bien tournée, à ces malotrus ! répliqua-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

— Vous avez toujours eu du talent pour écrire, la flatta-t-il. Je vais vous aider à nettoyer la bibliothèque, proposa-t-il.

Irma rougit violemment, elle était ravie que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin au bon ordre de son domaine, elle qui était obligée de passer tout l'été à ranger le désordre des étudiants. Elle pouvait bien l'inviter ensuite à prendre le thé avec elle, elle trouvait en lui son double, elle avait l'impression de partager tant de centres d'intérêts et de valeurs avec cet homme, ces jumeaux machiavéliques lui donnaient l'occasion de le retenir un peu avec elle.

Le soir-même, un hibou vola jusqu'à la boutique Farces et Attrapes pour sorciers facétieux, il portait dans son bec un petit colis. Fred l'ouvrit pendant que Georges décachetait l'enveloppe.

— Eh bien, le vieux Rusard n'a rien perdu de sa hargne ! s'écria-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Il tenait au bout de sa main droite deux paires de menottes qui semblaient provenir d'un autre âge, il plongea son autre main dans le colis et il en retira un fouet en cuir abîmé et entraîna Georges dans son fou rire. Quand leur rire se calma, Georges lut la lettre à son frère :

_Messieurs,_

_Mr Argus Rusard et moi-même avons l'immense déplaisir de répondre à votre invitation. Nous vous confirmons notre absence à cet événement dépourvu d'intérêt et envoyons tous nos encouragements aux deux petites sottes qui vont vous épouser. Vous trouverez ci-joint un cadeau de mariage, nous aimerions en faire bon usage sur vos insupportables personnes._

_Salutation inexistantes,_

_Irma Prince, Responsable de la Bibliothèque de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Argus Rusard, Concierge de Poudlard_

Leur rire reprit de plus belle, alors qu'une voix qui venait de la réserve de la boutique leur demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ?

— On a eu la réponse de Rusard, expliqua Fred en gloussant.

—Vous êtes incorrigibles ! dit une deuxième jeune femme avec un ton de reproche.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent et virent leurs futures épouses qui étaient sorties de la réserve, Georges cacha derrière son dos les présents généreusement offerts par Rusard, qu'elles avaient déjà aperçus. Elles échangèrent un regard complice et s'avancèrent vers eux d'un pas félin, ils allaient peut-être fermer le magasin plus tôt et jouer un peu ?...

**Alors, qui sont-elles ? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Le mariage pour tous !

Auteur : Claire Rogue

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR.

Avertissement de l'auteur : Cette fiction n'a aucune visée politique, même si le thème est à l'origine de la fiction et de son titre. Le fait d'entendre toute la journée parler du mariage pour tous à la télé et à la radio m'a donné l'envie d'écrire une fiction sur tout ce qui se rapporte au mariage. Vous retrouverez différents couples, le couple Hermione/Severus fera plusieurs apparitions. Les chapitres (courts) n'ont pas forcément de liens entre eux.

**Merci à fofix, Claire'addict, Vifycriki, Amazonelo, Eileen1976 et .Valdez! Et bravo à ceux et celles qui avaient deviné qui sont les épouses des jumeaux! **

**A/N: Il ne reste plus que ****7 chapitres**** avant la fin de cette histoire. Elle sera sans doute terminée avant septembre.**

Chapitre 4 : On voit double !

Au Ministère de la Magie, tous les invités étaient réunis dans une des salles utilisées pour les mariages. Les deux rangées de bancs étaient combles, elles étaient composées d'un étrange ensemble de personnes vêtues de manière désaccordées. Les deux rangées de bancs étaient séparées par une allée qui avait été élargie pour l'occasion. Les invités échangeaient quelques paroles, se retournaient sur leur banc pour observer les autres convives ou pour discuter, mais la musique commença et engagea toute la foule au silence. Les deux battants de la porte du fond de la pièce s'ouvrirent et les deux couples remontèrent l'allée, un large sourire plaqué aux lèvres. L'enchanteur se tenait à l'avant, la baguette le long du corps, prêt à débuter la cérémonie. Fred et Georges avaient revêtu la même tenue, un costume deux pièces de couleur sombre, qui était égayé par une fleur orange à la boutonnière qui rappelait leur chevelure flamboyante. Ils traversaient la salle des mariages avec à leur bras leurs futures épouses. Padma marchait aux côtés de Fred et Georges tenait fièrement à son bras Parvati. Elles portaient la tenue traditionnelle de leur pays, un sari aux tons vifs qui tranchait avec la tenue des jumeaux tout en faisant écho à la fleur qui ornait leur costume. Les deux couples qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau étaient déjà parvenus à l'autel. L'enchanteur salua les jumeaux Weasley d'une poignée de main vigoureuse et embrassa sur la joue les futures épouses. Il fit un bref discours sur l'originalité des époux et le moment de l'échange des consentements arriva.

— Monsieur Georges Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse légitime Miss Parvati Patil ?

— Monsieur, excusez-moi, c'est moi Georges, dit-il l'autre jeune homme en faisant un pas en avant.

— Veuillez m'excuser, répondit l'enchanteur après s'être raclé la gorge. Bien, recommençons, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre couple. Monsieur Georges Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse légitime, Miss Parvati Patil?

— Mais non, c'est moi! s'écria le véritable Georges.

— Messieurs, reprenons, répondit l'enchanteur après avoir soupiré d'agacement.

Il semblait être complètement perdu, il ne savait plus qui croire ? Pourtant il voulait bien faire son travail, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre à la légère les cérémonies . Les deux jeunes femmes gloussaient, en échangeant un regard amusé. Molly au premier rang jeta un regard désespéré à ses deux fils, comment pouvaient-ils plaisanter le jour de leur mariage? Cela la dépassait. Padma s'avança vers l'enchanteur, qui avait sorti de sa robe un petit calepin pour vérifier quelques informations, elle lui parla à l'oreille et lui montra du doigt les garçons et sa sœur. L'enchanteur acquiesça enfin, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il avait bien comprit.

— Si j'ai bien compris, la première fois je ne m'étais pas trompé? Lui demanda-t-il.

— Vous aviez raison, ils ont voulu vous faire une farce, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Les invités commençaient à discuter entre eux, la plupart d'entre eux avaient bien du mal à identifier avec certitude les deux couples. Padma retourna à se place, Fred déposa un baiser sur sa joue et l'enchanteur put enfin faire échanger les consentements. Il s'inquiéta quand le moment des alliances arriva. Quelles bagues ces deux originaux avaient-ils pu trouver? Il fut soulagé pour les deux jeunes femmes quand il découvrit des anneaux tout à fait traditionnels, il fallait croire que les terribles jumeaux pouvaient être sérieux.

— Je vous déclare mari et femme, annonça-t-il à Fred et à Parvati.

Et il répéta la même formule traditionnelle pour le seconde couple.

— Messieurs Weasley, vous pouvez embrasser vos épouses respectives, conclut-il.

La foule se leva comme un seul homme et se mit à applaudir tandis que Fred et Georges embrassaient leurs épouses. Ce n'était pas un baiser timide comme on pouvait en voir à la fin de certains mariages, c'était un baiser fougueux, Fred dans son élan souleva Padma de quelques centimètres. Quelle liesse! La famille spécialement venue d'Inde, serrait vigoureusement les mains des Anglais, ils seraient dans les bras, ravis par ces deux unions. Les deux baisers prirent fin et deux couples identiques empruntèrent l'allée pour ressortir. Une partie des amis des jeunes mariés se plaça en bout de bancs pour lancer des fleurs, une autre se tenait à l'extérieur de la salle et se préparait à lancer des oiseaux enchantés que Seamus avait spécialement créés pour le mariage de ses patrons. Hermione fit s'envoler un petit groupe d'oiseaux avec sa baguette. Severus se pencha vers elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien, si sa magie ne s'épuisait pas.

— Je t'assure que tout va bien, répondit-elle les yeux au ciel, je ne suis pas malade, juste enceinte!

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant! Si elle avait su, elle aurait attendu un peu plus pour lui annoncer sa grossesse. Dire qu'elle devrait encore subir son inquiétude maladive pendant presque sept mois! Elle n'imaginait même pas les futurs mois, Severus serait intenable et elle était sûre que son inquiétude n'allait pas s'arranger.

— Salut, Mione! lança Ron en s'approchant d'elle. Professeur, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moins joyeux quand il salua le Maître des Potions. Félicitation pour le bébé, s'écria-t-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras, j'en reviens pas! C'est un garçon ou une fille?

— On ne le sait pas encore, il faut attendre quelques mois!

Pendant que Ron perfectionnait son éducation sur la grossesse féminine, les jeunes mariés serraient la main de Severus, celui-ci profita de l'inattention de sa jeune épouse pour menacer discrètement les frères Weasley.

— Si quoi que ce soit pendant le repas rend malade Hermione, vous goûterez un sort de mon cru! dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Les jumeaux prirent une liberté qu'ils n'auraient jamais prise lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard, chacun posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus — obligeant Hermione à se décaler — et ils lui donnèrent une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Severus les foudroya du regard, se retenant de sortir sa baguette.

— Nous ne voulons aucun mal à notre petite Mione, _Professeur_, dirent-ils en chœur comme s'ils avaient préparé à l'avance cette réplique.

Le "professeur" sonnait bien faux aux oreilles de Severus, il aurait presque remercié Lavande Brown lorsqu'ils entendirent sa voix.

— Ron-Ron, où es-tu mon Ron-Ron? appelait-elle.

Les jumeaux prirent la poudre d'escampette, abandonnant Severus, Hermione et un Ron catastrophé.

— Pitié, pas elle! Je les déteste! Pourquoi l'ont-ils invitée?

Hermione éclata de rire, Severus esquissa un faible sourire que Ron ne vit pas parce qu'il avait la tête cachée dans les mains. Cependant, la voix de Lavande se rapprochait, augmentant le désespoir de Ron.

— Pitié, Professeur, cachez-moi de cette harpie, supplia-t-il en se mettant derrière la haute stature de Rogue.

Hermione se mit contre son mari, cela dissimila totalement le rouquin qui s'était ratatiné derrière eux. Lavande arriva jusqu'à eux, en se faufilant dans la foule.

— Tu as vu Ron? Demanda-t-elle à Hermione d'un ton un peu condescendant, comme si elle avait encore une rancune de l'époque où Hermione sortait avec Ron. Je l'ai aperçu avec vous, il n'y a pas longtemps.

— Il est parti par là, indiqua-t-elle en montrant un point au loin.

— J'aurais juré l'avoir vu avec vous, répliqua Lavande avec méfiance.

— Miss Brown, mon épouse n'aurait aucun avantage à vous mentir, lui dit-il d'un ton cinglant, veuillez cesser de nous indisposer!

Une Lavande mortifiée s'éloigna en scrutant la foule à la recherche du dernier fils Weasley. Quand elle fut suffisamment loin, Severus décida de déloger Ron.

— Monsieur Weasley, sortez de mes robes! Ordonna-t-il sèchement, il n'avait pas envie qu'on surprenne Ronald Weasley agrippé à ses vêtements.

Le rouquin recula, toutes ces émotions lui avaient fait prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Il remercia chaleureusement son ancien professeur.

— Georges et Fred ont fait exprès de l'inviter pour me gâcher la journée, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier. Il paraît qu'ils ont aussi invité Parkinson et la fouine!

Une heure plus tard, tous les invités transplanèrent au Terrier pour continuer la fête, quand la nuit fut assez noire, Seamus tira le feu d'artifice que les jumeaux avaient préparé, même Severus salua le résultat. Au bras d'Hermione, il suivit les autres couples pour danser, la journée avait été agréable finalement. Alors que la fête battait son plein, un petit groupe de garçons s'était réuni autour de coupes de champagnes, ils n'avaient pas trouvé ou cherché de cavalière.

— Alors Potty, tu vas pas danser? demanda Malefoy qui commençait à être éméché.

— Non, j'en ai assez des mariages, ça n'arrête pas en ce moment, dit-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

— Alors comme ça le Survivant ne danse même pas, railla-t-il.

— Veux-tu que je t'invite à danser un tango, _Drago_? demanda-t-il en faisant rouler le prénom du Serpentard sous sa langue.

Sur ses entrefaites, Ron arriva, il semblait être épuisé par cette journée.

— J'ai envoyé balader Lavande, j'en pouvais plus! soupira-t-il en s'avachissant sur une chaise.

— Tu n'as pas de petite amie, le balafré? Interrogea encore le blond.

— Non, j'ai eu mon lot de problèmes, répondit Harry sans relever le ton moqueur du Serpentard.

Ron éclata de rire et servit à chacun un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, il ne fit pas attention qu'il était assis à côté de Malefoy, il était trop content de s'être libéré de Lavande.

Ils furent les premiers à prendre congé, ils partirent dès qu'ils le purent, cette fête avait déjà trop duré à leur goût. Les mariages, qui d'habitude donnaient l'opportunité de faire des rencontres, ne les rendaient que plus aigris encore.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Le mariage pour tous !

Auteur : Claire Rogue

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR.

Avertissement de l'auteur : **Cette fiction n'a aucune visée politique**. Même si le thème est à l'origine de la fiction et de son titre. Le fait d'entendre toute la journée parler du mariage pour tous à la télé et à la radio m'a donné l'envie d'écrire une fiction sur tout ce qui se rapporte au mariage. Vous retrouverez différents couples, le couple Hermione/Severus fera plusieurs apparitions. Les chapitres (courts) n'ont pas forcément de liens entre eux.

* * *

Chapitre 5: La demande de Percy

Percy s'apprêtait à quitter le Ministère d'un pas léger, il était midi et il avait fait preuve d'un zèle inégalé au travail. En une matinée, il avait bouclé le travail de toute la journée. Son supérieur, quand il avait vu qu'il allait partir du travail, l'appela pour vérifier si la pile de dossiers qu'il avait laissée sur son bureau avait été traitée. Il vérifia scrupuleusement chaque enveloppe, tout était parfait comme d'habitude. Percy enfilait sa veste, quand il reçut une note de Kingsley, celui-ci demandait à le voir. Il grinça les dents en regard l'heure à sa montre, cela n'allait pas le mettre en avance! D'ordinaire, celui ne lui aurait pas coûté d'être retenu un peu plus au travail, il avait l'habitude d'enchaîner les heures supplémentaires en soirée, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial: il allait demander en mariage sa fiancée.

Il frappa à la porte du Ministre et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Kingsley était assis devant son bureau avec plusieurs piles de dossiers entassées sur la table. Quand Percy entra, il repliait la Gazette et il la poussa sur un coin du bureau, il indiqua au jeune sorcier de prendre un siège.

– Thé ou café? demanda-t-il.

– Café, s'il-vous-plaît.

Il appela un elfe qui vint les servir dans la minute qui suivit.

— Monsieur Weasley, je vous ai convoqué ici ce matin pour parler de votre travail dans la section de réhabilitation des nés-moldus et des sang-mêlé. Vos rapports d'inspection sont très bons, vous êtes un excellent élément.

Percy se mit à rougir furieusement, il toussota pour essayer de cacher son trouble. Kingsley le regarda avec bienveillance.

— J'ai pensé que vous seriez plus utile à un autre poste, poursuivit-il en refermant le dossier.

Le sorcier se mit gigoter dans son fauteuil, tout cela était excellent. Il mourrait d'impatience, pourquoi Kingsley mettait-il autant de temps à lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer ? Son trouble augmenta et parallèlement, les rougeurs, qui n'étaient pour l'instant que concentrées sur ses joues, se répandirent sur tout son visage.

— Monsieur De Larive va repartir en France la semaine prochaine, vous prendrez sa place lundi matin, d'ici là, vous quittez votre poste actuel pour travailler avec lui. Il vous montrera vos nouvelles fonctions, vous commencez cet après-midi.

Percy acquiesça vivement, secouant sa tête de haut en bas, à moins de trente ans, il devenait secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie ! Alors que Kingsley attendait une réponse, Percy réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas son après-midi pour se préparer pour le dîner du soir. Son teint s'assombrit, et s'il devait tout annuler, lui qui avait réservé une table aux _Couverts d'argent_ ? Combien il faudrait-il de temps avant d'avoir une autre table ? Il avait réservé depuis trois semaines déjà.

— Alors, vous acceptez ? demanda le Ministre de la Magie.

Malgré son combat intérieur, Percy s'écria :

— Bien sûr que j'accepte !

C'était une occasion en or, il ne pouvait pas la rater ! Kingsley se leva et lui serra la main en le félicitant, Percy prit vigoureusement cette main qu'on lui tendait. Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il prit la direction du bureau de celui qui remplacerait dans quelques jours. Il connaissait bien ce français, il avait dîné plusieurs fois avec lui et l'avait souvent envié pour son poste.

— Bravo Monsieur Weasley ! lança joyeusement Pierre de Larive. Je savais que Kingsley vous choisirait quand il m'a demandé de faire une liste des personnes susceptibles de me remplacer.

Percy le remercia chaleureusement, il avait toujours aimé le pouvoir et ce poste lui donnerait tout ce dont il avait besoin : l'argent, une certaine célébrité, la reconnaissance sociale et ce prestige qu'il avait recherché en travaillant auprès de Fudge. Durant l'après-midi, il essaya d'engranger le maximum de connaissances et d'expérience du français.

Il se libéra un peu avant sept heures, son dîner était à huit heures. Il transplana à son appartement et se rua sous la douche. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant sa penderie, essayant de trouver le costume qui lui irait le mieux. Après de nombreuses tergiversations, son choix se porta sur un costume noir très élégant. Il passa une chemise traditionnelle qu'il avait repassée la veille, il se félicita pour sa prévoyance. Vint enfin le moment de choisir une cravate, il en essaya plusieurs, aucune ne le satisfaisait, elles étaient à son goût soit trop classiques, soit trop originales — bien qu'aucun vêtement de Percy ne puisse correspondre à ce qualificatif; un tas conséquent de cravates recalées à l'examen de la demande en mariage commença à s'élever sur le lit. Les joues du sorcier étaient presque rouges, on ne savait s'il fallait l'attribuer à son agitation ou à son agacement. Il regarda l'heure à son réveil, il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure. Il repassa en revue toutes les cravates abandonnées sur le lit, il n'en restait que deux dans la penderie, offertes par sa mère, elles étaient trop voyantes. Par dépit, il reprit une cravate grise qu'il avait laissée de côté peu auparavant, il la posa contre sa veste, elle lui sembla très appropriée à la situation. Il la noua autour de son cou, enfila sa veste et fit plusieurs tour sur lui-même devant le miroir pour vérifier sa tenue. Il retourna alors dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se parfumer. A l'aide de sa baguette il aplatit une mèche qui avait eu ce soir-là exceptionnellement la mauvaise idée de se dresser sur sa tête.

Parvenu devant les _Couverts d'argent_, il vérifia si Pénélope était arrivée, il ne l'aperçut pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il avait exactement trois minutes d'avance. Il en profita pour piquer une rose rouge dans le bouquet, il lui coupa la tige et glissa la fleur dans sa boutonnière. Pénélope fut presque ponctuelle, elle n'eut que cinq minutes de retard, il lui prit le bras et ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant. Le maître d'hôtel les invita à le suivre et il les fit entrer dans une grande salle de restaurant. Ils entendaient une musique délicate, là, tout était raffiné, les lustres brillaient de mille feux, ils donnaient de magnifiques reflets aux cheveux de Pénélope. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe rouge, elle avait l'étoffe d'une grande dame, de l'épouse du premier secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. Percy redoublait d'attentions, il lui demanda pour la deuxième fois si elle n'avait pas trop chaud ou trop froid.

— Percy chéri, tu es certain d'aller bien? interrogea-t-elle intriguée par le trouble de son fiancé et ses yeux brillants d'une fièvre inhabituelle.

— Je vais très bien, s'écria-t-il en baissant presqu'aussitôt le ton.

Il passa une main sur la poche de son pantalon, il tâta l'écrin et le tira précautionneusement de sa poche pour vérifier si la bague était bien à l'intérieur. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sous la nappe immaculée, l'alliance était à sa place. Il remit dans sa poche la petite boîte et s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement. Cependant, il voyait les plats défiler, les assiettes de fruits de mer avaient été retournées en cuisine, ils avaient déjà dégusté le foie gras.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient le plat principal, il annonça à Pénélope sa promotion. La jeune femme le félicita et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour lui donner un petit baiser.

Percy ne vit pas le plat de Coquilles Saint-Jacques passer, quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus d'assiette, il pensa qu'il était impossible que le dîner se déroule aussi vite. Pourtant, le serveur apporta le dessert, Percy essuya ses mains moites avec sa serviette, son cœur battait la chamade. Il se leva d'un bon, Pénélope laissa tomber sa cuillère, étonnée par ce mouvement.

— Percy? Tu vas bien? eut-elle le temps de demander avant qu'il ne retombe à genoux à côté de sa chaise.

Il hocha la tête et plongea une main dans sa poche, le geste était malaisé à cause de sa position. Il lui la main de Pénélope dans la sienne, toussota. Il s'était exercé depuis des jours pour faire sa demande devant le miroir de sa chambre, cela ne devait être qu'une simple formalité, mais il était terriblement angoissé. Les autres convives s'étaient retournés vers le couple pour ne rien perdre de la scène.

— Pénélope, nous nous connaissons depuis notre entrée à Poudlard et quand tu es devenue Préfète, cela a été une révélation pour moi. Comment avais-je pu ne pas remarquer ton esprit brillant, ta beauté et ton rire si particulier? Je me suis consumé d'amour pour toi, durant tout cet été-là, attendant tes lettres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Combien ai-je regretté ton départ pour la France ? Mais je t'ai retrouvée, ton retour a redonné vie à ce cœur, dit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine, à ce cœur qui ne battait plus que pour le travail. Depuis plusieurs mois, nous marchons dans la même direction, nous avons les mêmes ambitions et priorités, nous partageons le même logis, le même lit, poursuivit-il en rougissant. Aujourd'hui, je désire davantage et j'espère que tu désires la même chose. Pénélope Deauclaire, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Il fit alors sauter le haut de la boîte pour révéler une alliance en or avec un diamant de taille moyenne.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme formèrent un "o", soufflée à la fois par la demande et par la bague. Percy leva les yeux vers elle, priant Merlin et Morgane pour qu'elle accepte.

— Oui! S'écria-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Percy d'être étonné, il la regarda comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Oui, je le veux! répéta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Le cerveau du jeune homme était tellement embrouillé par l'émotion qu'il n'entendait pas les applaudissements des autres convives, il ne savait plus non plus quand il se releva pour embrasser sa future épouse. Un poids venait de s'envoler de ses épaules, il pouvait savourer à présent ses deux succès, il n'avait peut-être pas récité le discours qu'il avait préparé, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mentionner le fait qu'ils partagent la même chambre, mais il avait réussi.

_A/N:__ Demain je pense publier le chapitre suivant. Quel sera le couple suivant? A vous de deviner! _


	6. Chapter 6

Note d'auteur: On retrouve dans ce chapitre d'autres personnages en plus du couple qui se marie (non,… je ne dis pas qui c'est!). Je voulais qu'ils fassent diverses apparitions dans les chapitres pour que leurs unions ne paraissent pas étranges.

RAR:

Claire'addict: Percy et son ambition… toute une histoire, on ne va pas le refaire! Il faut avouer que Pénélope est super classe comme future épouse, hein?! =)

Stormtrooper2: Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu! Je n'affectionne pas particulièrement Percy, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était suffisamment guindé et obsédé par la perfection pour faire une bonne demande en mariage! Drago et Harry arrivent pour le 10è chapitre, même si on les retrouve dans celui-là :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le menu Lovegood.

Severus aurait presque regretté le temps où il servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce mariage était pour lui aussi pire qu'une série de Doloris. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre cette musique mièvre il sentait que s'il devait l'écouter jusqu'au soir, son mal de tête n'allait pas le quitter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite, la présence d'Hermione lui aurait presque fait regretter ces dernières pensées. Elle bavardait avec sa voisine de table, une cousine de la mariée, à la voix haut perchée qui irritait ses nerfs déjà bien mis à l'épreuve. Il profita de l'inattention de son épouse pour vider la moitié de son assiette à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, il ne laissa que les aliments qui ne lui paraissaient pas trop suspects. Il jeta ensuite un sort de refroidissement sur l'assiette, et regarda les autres convives pour s'assurer qu'aucun n'avait surpris son manège. Potter, qui était assis juste en face de lui le regardait fixement, les yeux pétillant de malice, il semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Severus n'avait pas passé vingt ans à terroriser les élèves dans les cachots pour rien, il lui lança un regard glacial dont lui seul avait le secret, mais cela n'affecta en rien le jeune sorcier. Quand Hermione conclut sa conversation avec sa voisine, elle reporta son attention sur son assiette et sur son mari, elle fit une grimace de dégoût en prenant une bouchée froide. Le plat, quand il était chaud n'était déjà pas appétissant, mais froid était devenu immangeable.

Severus se tenait droit comme un « i » sur sa chaise, il paraissait étudier le menu avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour que cela ne soit pas suspect. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Harry, lui aussi s'ennuyait de pied ferme, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il finissait son assiette, les ingrédients de départ semblaient être tous dans l'assiette, mais disposés d'une autre manière. Harry fit un sourire en coin à Hermione, tout en lançant un regard appuyé en direction de Severus.

− Alors Professeur, que vous inspire le plat suivant ? demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

− Premièrement, je ne suis plus votre professeur deuxièmement, ce menu m'inspire l'envie de rentrer chez moi avec mon épouse et de me livrer avec elle à des activités autrement plus intéressantes et troisièmement, veuillez ôter ce sourire ridicule de vote visage, si vous voulez continuer à survivre, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

Hermione dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, elle aimait quand Severus était délicieusement sarcastique. Harry fut sauvé par un elfe qui apportait le plat principal. Tous trois attendaient beaucoup de ce ragoût de Ronflak Cornu.

— Eh bien s'il s'agit réellement de Ronflak Cornu, je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi ça a goût, dit Hermione d'un ton enthousiaste.

Severus crut qu'il avait la berlue, Hermione allait vraiment goûter cette horrible viande en sauce? Il se pinça l'arête du nez avec désespoir, et cette maudite harpe qui lui cassait les oreilles! Ne pouvait-on pas lancer un _Stupefix_ à la joueuse et, dans la foulée, faire subir le même sort au flûtiste?

— Oh, c'est plutôt réussi, s'écria la jeune femme dont le ventre s'était arrondi depuis quelques semaines. Goûte, Severus, tu crois que c'est vraiment du Ronflak Cornu? T'en penses quoi?

Hermione le regardait, attendant qu'il coupe un morceau de viande et qu'il le déguste. Se voyant contraint, Severus abdiqua pour le plus grand amusement du Survivant qui n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette. Severus émit un grognement en avalant la première bouchée, ce n'était pas si horrible qu'il le pensait, mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour qu'Hermione mange cette bouillie. Il la vit engloutir une nouvelle bouchée.

— Ma chérie, je ne suis pas totalement certain que ce… , que cette…, cette nourriture soit totalement adaptée pour le bébé, déclara-t-il en mesurant ses propos.

Harry délaissa le couple un instant pour remarquer Ron qui lui faisait de grands signes de main à une autre table pour lui montrer son enthousiasme. Harry s'en étonna, le rouquin était assis entre Parkinson et Malefoy, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux d'avoir été invité. Merlin, qu'est-ce que Ron faisait-il là, entre eux?

— Potter, avez-vous avalé de travers une bouchée de ce délicieux mets? lui demanda Rogue d'un ton moqueur.

Il était ravi de prendre sa revanche sur ce foutu gamin qui le narguait depuis le depuis du repas.

— Non, je regardais Ron, il est idéalement placé entre Parkinson et la fouine.

Severus se retourna sur sa chaise pour vérifier si Potter ne se jouait pas de lui.

— Diantre! Qui a fait ce plan de table?

— Oh, Luna, répondit soudain Hermione alors qu'elle discutait encore avec sa voisine, elle a invité toute notre Promo de Poudlard et elle a décidé de mélanger les maisons.

Ce fut la seule explication qu'elle leur donna. Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard éberlué, où avaient-ils atterri? Le Survivant prit une bouchée de ragoût, ce n'était vraiment pas ragoûtant, il se demanda comment Hermione pouvait terminer son assiette. Sans doute la grossesse y était pour quelque chose.

Presque en même temps, les deux hommes vidèrent leurs assiettes par magie, ils furent bien inspirés de le faire car Luna débarqua à leur table. Sa robe, assez classique, était ornée de nœuds bleus. Harry fut légèrement choqué par les boucles d'oreille de Luna en forme de petits dragons.

— Jolie robe, lança Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire, c'est mignon, ces nœuds.

— Oh, les moldus disent qu'il faut avoir un objet bleu quand on se marie, mais ils ont tort, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

— Tu dois avoir raison, murmura Harry alors que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel.

Et elle repartit vers une autre table en sautillant.

Le moment de la pièce montée arriva enfin, les invités s'étaient levés et rassemblés autour d'une table. Ron vint auprès d'Harry, il lui murmura que la soupe de radis et l'assiette de cuisses de grenouilles lunaires étaient bien loin.

— Et ce ragoût, tu as aimé? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

— Bof, répondit le brun, c'était pas trop dur de supporter les deux serpents qui te cernaient?

— J'ai survécu, dit Ron en rigolant. Tu viens, allons chercher des choux, avant qu'il n'en reste plus!

Harry examina les trois choux qui garnissaient son assiette, ils semblaient parfaitement normaux. Il en goûta un. C'est qu'ils étaient bons! Ron était déjà parti se resservir! Bientôt les hommes eurent pour eux seuls le buffet avec les desserts, les jeunes femmes célibataires s'étaient rassemblées autour de Luna. Toutes se battaient pour être le plus près de la jeune mariée. Luna leur tourna le dos sur les bons conseils de Lavande et lança son bouquet.

— Vois-les! Dit Ron en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

— Elles croient encore à ces contes pathétiques, lança Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa présence.

Les jeunes femmes jouaient des coudes, mais ce fut finalement Pansy Parkinson qui l'attrapa en premier, elle leva un bras vainqueur tenant dans sa main le bouquet défraîchi.

— Que Merlin nous préserve du mariage, murmura Harry.

— Au célibat! trinquèrent les deux autres garçons en levant un verre de Champagne.

_A suivre..._

Une petite review?


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Le mariage pour tous !

Auteur : Claire Rogue

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR.

Avertissement de l'auteur : **Cette fiction n'a aucune visée politique**. Même si le thème est à l'origine de la fiction et de son titre. Le fait d'entendre toute la journée parler du mariage pour tous à la télé et à la radio m'a donné l'envie d'écrire une fiction sur tout ce qui se rapporte au mariage. Vous retrouverez différents couples, le couple Hermione/Severus fera plusieurs apparitions. Les chapitres (courts) n'ont pas forcément de liens entre eux.

Bonne lecture ! (N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions à la fin :P)

* * *

Chapitre 7: Une liste de mariage monochrome

Kingsley et la plupart des anciens membres du nouvel Ordre du Phénix étaient réunis au 13, Square Grimmaurd, en souvenir du temps de la guerre. Ils avaient plaisir à se retrouver un soir tous les quinze jours, non pas pour tenir une réunion d'urgence, mais pour prendre des nouvelles les uns les autres. Sirius avait été le premier à souhaiter que cette tradition se perpétue quand il avait vu que la demeure ancestrale des Black était désertée et qu'il allait se retrouver tout seul. Sur les conseils de son filleul, il avait entrepris de grands travaux pour transformer la décoration lugubre de Walburga en espace de vie agréable. Harry lui avait assuré qu'il avait plus de chance de conquérir une jeune femme si jamais il la conduisait là.

Sirius, qui avait appliqué ces conseils à la lettre, avait en quelques mois rendu cette bicoque qui regorgeait de Magie Noire, en maison de célibataire à la mode. Mais, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas réussi à attirer dans ses filets une jeune femme pulpeuse, drôle et intelligente. Cela lui valait d'ailleurs d'être raillé par Servilo à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Comment ce bâtard graisseux avait-il pu épouser une jeune femme aussi exceptionnelle qu'Hermione Granger? Cela le mettait profondément en rogne. Sans parler de la petite Eileen qui n'avait fort heureusement pas hérité de la péninsule qui servait de nez à son père. Ce bâtard avait une gosse, et Morgane, elle était fichtrement jolie!

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient donc tous arrivés au Square, ils avaient été spécialement réunis par Kingsley et les jumeaux Weasley. Les jumelles Patil étaient là aussi, elles avaient fermé leur boutique un peu plus tôt. Hermione était venue seule, elle s'assit entre Harry et Ron, Ginny n'était pas présente, elle avait un entraînement de Quidditch. Kreattur apporta des Bierraubeurre et une tourte qu'il avait cuisinée dans l'après-midi.

— A la demande des jumeaux et des jumelles, débuta le Premier Ministre avec un sourire, je vous ai réunis pour une séance exceptionnelle. Les jumelles, je vous laisse la parole.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur les deux Indiennes.

— Il y a un mois, commença Padma, nous avons reçu la visite de Dolorès Ombrage à notre boutique.

Cette seule phrase suffit à fédérer l'attention de tous, Parvati esquissa un sourire, elles avaient bien de fait de garder le secret jusque là.

— Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit? gronda Ron.

L'indienne ricana et poursuivit son récit:

— J'ai appelé Parv' pour qu'elle vienne, elle était dans la réserve en train de ranger de nouveaux articles. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter ce crapaud toute seule! Quand elle est entrée, j'ai pris peur alors que notre commerce est en règle.

— Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'aider, continua Parvati, même si j'avais peur moi aussi, j'ai essayé de ne pas être trop agressive. Elle a dit que oui et elle s'est mise à fouiller dans son sac, inutile de vous préciser la couleur du sac…, dit-il d'une voix plus basse.

Hermione éclata franchement de rire. Dolorès Ombrage et son obsession pour le rose…

— Tu t'égares, Parv', lui dit doucement sa sœur.

— Laisse-moi raconter comme je veux, répliqua sa jumelle.

Kingsley se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire, la complicité entre les jumelles était formidable.

— Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, reprit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à sa sœur, elle a sorti un papier de son sac rose. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! C'était une liste de mariage! Elle se mariait avec Fudge!

— Qui d'autre voudrait d'elle? grommela Ron.

— Alors elle m'a tendu sa liste de mariage, j'ai immédiatement montré le papier à Padma qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

— Je vous raconte même pas mon soulagement…, intervint Padma.

— C'est quoi une liste de mariage? demanda à voix basse Ron.

Hermione lui expliqua d'un ton docte de quoi il s'agissait. Padma se mit à énoncer les principaux éléments de la fameuse liste, elle passa en revue la vaisselle rose, avec une mention spéciale pour les assiettes à bordure rose et ornée par un chat animé.

— Il faut croire qu'elle n'en aura jamais assez! s'écria Georges.

— Elle avait demandé aussi deux fauteuils en velours rose bonbon pour la chambre à coucher, ajouta Parvati.

— Tu te souviens des lots de serviettes de bain, peignoirs et autre linge de maison? Elle avait même précisée différentes nuances de roses: fushia, clair, vif, poudre, bonbon…

— Tu oublies de parler à nos amis des caisses de champagne rosé!

Tous les invités étaient affalés dans les fauteuils et canapés, ils riraient à gorge déployée à chaque détail qu'ajoutaient les jumelles. Puis, ce fut les jumeaux qui poursuivirent ce récit.

— Le soir-même, alors que nous fermions la boutique, dit Georges, nos charmantes épouses nous ont appris qu'elles avaient eu cette délicieuse visite…

— Nous avons tout de suite su, l'interrompu Fred, que nous devions venger les anciens élèves de Poudlard et jouer un sort à cette harpie. C'est ainsi, que nous avons expédié des caisses de champagne avec nos meilleurs vœux et nous avons apporté quelques modifications à la liste de mariage… Au lieu d'avoir des assiettes roses avec des chats, elle aura toute une panoplie d'assiettes bleues avec des chiens méchants peints.

— Et le linge de maison, surenchérit Georges, sera dans des tons bleu marine, bleu pâle, bleu nuit, indigo.

— Tu oublies les nuances bleu ciel, bleu pétrole, bleu roi!

— Il n'y avait pas de bleu azur? demanda Hermione d'un ton taquin.

— Ah oui! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux terribles.

L'hilarité générale monta d'un cran, jusqu'à ce que Kingsley se racle la gorge.

— Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est aussi pour vous raconter la fin de cette histoire, dit-il de sa voix grave. Car, j'ai été invité à ce mariage, en tant que successeur de Fudge et j'ai quelques éléments qui pourraient vous intéresser.

—Kings' abrège! lui lança Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de ce suspense.

— Samedi dernier, Dolorès, toute fière d'avoir du champagne de qualité, ne s'est pas méfiée des expéditeurs…, commença-t-il, des coupes vides ont été remplies par magie et les invités les ont bues sans se poser de question. Fred et Georges m'avaient averti de la supercherie, j'ai donc pris une coupe et je n'ai pas dégusté cet excellent breuvage. Les invités se sont donc mis à déblatérer des vérités qu'ils auraient tues en temps normal. Heureusement, les journalistes n'avaient pas eu le droit de venir!

— Vous avez mis du Veritaserum dans le champagne? demanda Hermione d'un ton outré. Mais c'est interdit!

— On s'en fout, Mione! grogna Ron. On parle d'Ombrage!

— Ce n'est pas du Veritaserum, très chère, mais une nouvelle potion tout aussi efficace, répliqua Georges piqué au vif.

— C'est ainsi, poursuivit le Ministre comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, qu'Ombrage a dit à Amélia Bones que si elle avait pu elle ne l'aurait jamais invitée. Amelia n'a pas attendu pour répliquer qu'elle se passerait très bien de voir sa tête de crapaud visqueux! La réception a failli mal tourner…

A la demande des autres sorciers, Kingsley ajouta d'autres anecdotes toutes aussi croustillantes les unes que les autres. Ron fit circuler le plateau de gâteaux, ils allaient passer une bonne soirée. Hermione eut une pensée pour Severus, s'il avait su l'objet de cette réunion, il serait venu à coup sûr.

Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres!

_Des reviews, s'il-vous-plaît!_


	8. Chapter 8

J'étais écroulée de rire en lisant vos réactions lors du précédent chapitre! Merci pour ces bons moments!

Note de l'auteur: En lisant ce chapitre, vous allez vous demander pourquoi j'ai choisi Lavande. Tout simplement parce qu'elle porte un nom de fleur! Les sœurs Evans portaient des noms de fleurs, j'ai voulu perpétuer la tradition.

nicky: Merci merci! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi :D

Claire'addict: Non, non, elle l'épouse de son plein gré! Oui, je pense à terminer mes fics et à prendre ma "retraite" de fanfiction, à cause des cours, des concours. Mon avenir me semble tellement incertain que je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire dans les deux ou trois ans à venir... Bisous bisous

* * *

Chapitre 8: L'ennemie de la pièce montée

Harry regretta ses jérémiades aux précédents mariages, car là, il avait réellement des raisons de se plaindre. Il profita de son ennui pour se remémorer le jour où Dudley était venu un jour au Ministère, il avait cru qu'il était en train d'avoir une hallucination. Big D lui avait dit plusieurs semaines après cet incident, qu'il était resté au moins cinq minutes la bouche ouverte, comme une carpe, avec une expression complètement ahurie. Ce jour-là, Dudley était venu lui annoncer qu'il se mariait. Harry qui avait repris ses esprits lui avait demandé comment il était entré ici.

"Ma future épouse m'a accompagné ici", lui avait répondu tranquillement Dudley.

Harry avait cru à une recrudescence d'hallucinations, il s'était pincé discrètement l'avant- bras, il ne rêvait pas! Il se souvenait qu'il s'était senti mal à l'aise face au silence de son cousin. Ce dernier était resté planté là devant lui, sans rien lui dire, un long moment, cela lui avait permis de réfléchir à l'incongruité de la situation, Dudley, qui s'était toujours montré méprisant et désagréable, venait lui annoncer son mariage, alors qu'il avait toujours détesté les gens comme lui? Il s'interrogeait justement sur l'identité de la future épouse de Big D quand ce dernier lui annonça:

"Je vais épouser une de tes amies de collège, Lavande Brown. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux de t'inviter en direct"

A ce moment-là, Harry remercia Merlin d'être assis, cela lui évitait sans doute une syncope. Sans y être invité, Dudley prit un siège et piocha un gâteau dans la boîte que Ron avait apportée le matin même, puis il se mit à lui expliquer comment il avait connu Lavande.

—Hey! Harry! cria Parvati en secouant le Survivant pour le bras. Ta tante t'appelle, lui fit-elle en pointant du doigt Pétunia.

Les lèvres de Pétunia étaient pincées, elle semblait agacée de devoir attendre, Harry se leva lestement. Les jumelles gloussaient auprès de la mariée, Fred et Georges les accompagnaient, mais Harry leur avait fait promettre de ne pas jouer de mauvais tours aux invités, à la fois parce qu'une majorité de personnes étaient des moldus et ensuite pour éviter d'énerver encore plus Vernon.

— Ah, tu es là! s'écria Pétunia, les narines frémissantes.

Harry fit un sourire amusé, Pétunia supervisait toute la cérémonie, sans laisser passer le moindre faux pas.

— Viens ici, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle l'attira par le poignet dans une petite pièce adjacente à la salle de réception. Harry qui s'attendait à des réflexions de sa tante pour son manque d'intérêt pour la cérémonie, fut surpris quand elle lui demanda de l'aide.

— Le haut de la pièce montée est tombé à cause de chaleur, on a appelé le pâtissier pour qu'il revienne, mais il ne répond pas! dit-elle d'une voix aigüe. Il ne faut pas que la fête de Duddy soit gâchée! Il faut que tu nous aides!

Vernon surgit d'une autre porte, il était rouge de colère, il venait de passer un savon à un commis, mais cela n'avait pas calmé ses nerfs à vif.

— Et ne t'avise pas de nous jouer un mauvais tour, mon garçon, le menaça Vernon.

Ses yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites. Mais Pétunia prit les devants, effrayée à l'idée que Dudley n'ait pas de pièce montée à son mariage, et dit d'un ton moins acide:

— Vernon, voyons, il n'en a pas l'intention, n'est-ce pas Harry?

Elle lança un regard appuyé à son neveu, celui-ci ne l'avait jamais entendu l'appeler aussi gentiment par son prénom. Il lui répondit d'une voix mielleuse qu'il allait arranger le gâteau. L'Auror qu'il était en train de devenir n'eut aucun mal à remettre les choux à leur place en les faisant léviter avec le _Wingardium Leviosa_ que Flitwick lui avait appris lors de son premier cours de Sortilèges. Pétunia le regarda faire avec une certaine admiration dissimulée, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Vernon s'était retourné pour ne pas voir cette hérésie, qui ferait monter à coup sûr sa tension artérielle.

Harry jeta pour terminer un sort de refroidissement sur le gâteau pour éviter que la température ne fasse fondre davantage le caramel. Vernon ne se retiendrait pas si la pièce montée s'effondrait devant tous les invités. Il retourna dans la salle de réception, grommelant des paroles dans sa barbe inexistante, Pétunia remercia son neveu pour son aide. Il la regarda comme si elle avait reçu un immense coup sur la tête et partit retrouver les jumeaux, ils auraient peut-être une bonne histoire à lui raconter. En sortant, il croisa deux amis de Dudley qui l'ignorèrent royalement.

— Alors, mon petit Harry, lui dit Georges dès qu'il eut retrouvé les jumeaux, quand vas-tu passer la bague au doigt de Malefoy?

— Hey! Georges! Je n'ai jamais parlé de me marier avec la fouine! On se voit de temps en temps, c'est tout! s'écrira Harry en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir.

— Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas prêt à entendre cette vraie prédiction, dit Fred avec un rire.

— Vous allez reprendre le flambeau de Trelawney? demanda Harry, ravi de changer de conversation.

— Tu verras bien, lui murmura Fred avec un air mystérieux.

On ne tarda pas à annoncer l'arrivée de la pièce montée, Lavande et Dudley s'installèrent derrière la table d'honneur pour découper l'immense pièce montée. Harry regardait la scène avec un peu d'inquiétude, il espérait que le sortilège de refroidissement faisait toujours effet. Il reconnut que les Dursley n'avaient pas hésité à commander une pièce montée bien trop grande pour le nombre d'invités, mais le chérubin de Pétunia et ses amis avaient un appétit gargantuesque. Lavande découpa les choux qui étaient au sommet, elle enleva aussi les deux personnages qui représentaient les mariés. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'ils les représentaient bien mal, surtout pour Dudley. Lavande continua à faire des parts, quand soudain un chou s'écrasa sur le support en aluminium, Vernon se retourna et fusilla Harry du regard. Le sorcier retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que tous les invités soient servis. Les mariés goûtèrent le champagne, Lavande, qui ne semblait pas très familière de ce breuvage moldu, fit une grimace quand les bulles éclatèrent sur sa langue. Cela passa inaperçu car Dudley, dans un élan amoureux, prit possession des lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

La soirée devint plus agréable pour tous les sorciers présents, la musique se mit en route et la plupart des invités gagna la piste de danse. Harry profita de l'excuse qu'il commençait à travailler tôt le lendemain pour prendre congé. Dudley le remercia chaleureusement d'être venu sous les yeux médusés des anciens membres de sa bande.

— Je t'enverrai un hibou dans la semaine pour qu'on mange ensemble, déclara le moldu à voix basse pour que les autres moldus ne l'entendent pas.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, Dudley était vraiment différent depuis qu'il avait rencontré Lavande, et elle aussi avait changé, elle était moins agaçante, plus adulte. Il se mit dans un endroit caché et il transplana, il était vraiment tard, Drago devait être endormi.

* * *

_Au prochain chapitre, des découvertes qui vont choquer Severus et Hermione… Et dans celui d'après on retrouve Harry et Drago :D (Je crois que certaines attendent cela avec impatience^^)_


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour!

La suite a mis un peu de temps à venir parce que j'ai voulu terminer cette histoire avant de vos poster. J'ai donc terminé la rédaction de ce chapitre, du 10 et 11 depuis quelques jours. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-même le couple mis en scène ici, j'espère que leur audace ne vous choquera pas^^ Le prochain couple est très attendu par vous, je le publierai dans la semaine, selon le temps que j'ai… Puis, pour l'épilogue, vous retrouverez le couple de départ (Severus & Hermione) avec un couple inédit encore.

Je tiens à remercier chacune et chacun pour vos petits messages qui m'ont fait sourire, qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Merci à **Stormtrooper2**, **Diane37**, **Julia13verseau**, **Alicia2312**, **Guest**, **nicky** (ton message m'a fait très plaisir!) et **Claire'addict**, qui a lu ces chapitres en avance!

Merci à **Claire'addict** pour sa relecture :D

Petit mot spécial pour **Stormtrooper2**: Je pense publier un chapitre de Pierre de Résurrection, la publication est un peu chaotique parce que j'essaie de terminer mes autres fictions en cours pour me consacrer exclusivement à celle-ci. Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 9: Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'aimer.

Severus grimpait les escaliers qui montaient au bureau du Directeur. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il avait rapidement bouclé la liste des idées pour le bal de Noël. Il avait mis au propre le petit projet qu'ils avaient monté en moins d'une heure, c'était ce projet qu'il venait remettre au Directeur. Ses pas ne firent aucun bruit sur les marches, il avait gardé les habitudes du temps où il était espion, c'était toujours pratique de pénétrer dans une pièce sans être entendu, il aimait aussi surprendre les élèves dans les couloirs le soir, cela constituait d'ailleurs un excellent entraînement pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Quand il arriva sur le palier, il marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte du bureau, elle était entrebâillée. Il reconnut la voix de Minerva à travers la porte, il regarda à travers l'interstice, la directrice des Gryffondor était assise sur le coin du bureau. Elle dissimulait totalement Albus que Severus devinait être assis dans son fauteuil. A ce moment-là, il estima qu'une petite séance d'espionnage ne lui nuirait pas. Il poussa doucement la porte afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la scène et pour mieux entendre.

— Minnie, ma douce, murmurait Dumbledore d'une voix sucrée, qu'en est-il de votre carnet de danses?

— Je ne l'ai pas encore rempli! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

— Je vous réserve toutes les danses, dit-il avec fougue.

— Je n'aurai guère envie de m'amuser à ce mariage!

Severus devina que Dumbledore devait s'être avancé vers Minerva, car elle recula brusquement. Il sourit et se félicita mentalement pour sa discrétion, il avait l'intuition que quelque chose de croustillant allait se passer.

— Minerva, amusons-nous tant que nous sommes jeunes!

Severus crut qu'il allait éclater de rire, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'aucun gloussement ne s'échappe.

— Le jeune Ronald est profondément amoureux de Miss Parkinson, vous devriez vous réjouir de cette union, elle réaffirme l'idée que les maisons doivent entretenir de bons rapports, surtout après cette guerre, lui dit-il d'un ton faussement sévère.

— Et vous allez me dire aussi, répondit-elle avec emportement, que le futur mariage entre Potter et Malefoy est bien!

— Ma douce, ne vous emportez pas, susurra Dumbledore.

Seule l'ouïe fine de Rogue lui permit d'entendre cette dernière réponse, il s'était penché un peu plus en avant pour mieux écouter. La porte s'était ouverte de quelques centimètres de plus, mais ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Severus vit les deux bras de Dumbledore entourer la taille de la sous-directrice et ses mains allongées se mirent à caresser la croupe de l'enseignante la plus sévère de Poudlard, sous le regard ahuri de Rogue. Il songea un instant à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il décida de rester.

— Je vous ferai danser toute la nuit et quand tous les autres couples seront épuisés, je nous ferai transplaner ici et je vous ferai vivre une nuit inoubliable, lui promit Dumbledore d'une voix basse.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait jamais soupçonné que ces deux avaient une relation de cette nature.

— Que dis-tu de cela, Minnie?

La susnommée poussa un grognement de satisfaction, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un miaulement de chat devant un bol de lait plein.

— Je peux aussi, poursuivit Albus d'une voix tendre, acheter ta jarretière à prix d'or.

Severus fit que le vieil homme faisait remonter lentement la longue robe verte de la sous-directrice le long de sa jambe. Le Maître des Potions plaqua ses deux mains sur ses joues, quelle idée folle d'être venu ici. Une jarretière vert bouteille était enroulée autour de la cuisse de McGonagall. Severus se demanda à cet instant-là pourquoi la Directrice des Gryffondors, qui arborait jusque dans ses sous-vêtements les couleurs de Serpentard, refusait à ce point les échanges entre les deux maisons.

— Albus, vous sentez-vous en forme pour rivaliser avec la nuit de noces des jeunes mariés? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Je vous ferai tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer et tout ce qui va au-delà de votre imagination…

Severus décida qu'il en avait assez entendu pour mettre en péril sa santé mentale, il rebroussa chemin, en prenant autant de précaution qu'à l'arrivée. Il se faufila dans l'escalier et regagna ses cachots avec soulagement. Hermione l'attendait dans le salon, assise dans un fauteuil, un livre posé sur l'accoudoir et Pattenrond couché paresseusement sur ses jambes.

— Oh, tu as été rapide, lui dit-il en se retournant.

Severus s'installa dans le fauteuil le près de celui d'Hermione.

— Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu, murmura-t-il, à moitié amusé, bien qu'encore choqué par ses récentes découvertes.

Elle referma son livre, piqué au vif par cette mise en bouche. Elle attendait qu'il poursuivre, mais il prenait plaisir à la faire languir, cela eut le don d'exaspérer la jeune femme.

— Vas-tu me le dire? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

A ce moment-là, la porte de leur chambre grinça, un élégant chat noir trottina jusqu'aux pieds de Severus. Le félin leva la tête vers son maître demandant silencieusement la permission d'imiter le matou orange.

— Viens là, ma belle Artémis, susurra Severus en tapotant sur ses genoux.

Le félin ne se fit pas prier et en un saut il se trouva contre le giron du Serpentard, les doigts des Severus se glissèrent dans la douce chevelure. Il en aurait presque oublié la question d'Hermione si celle-ci ne lui avait pas reposée avec insistance. Il lui répondit qu'il était mieux qu'elle voie par elle-même. D'un _Accio_ informulé, il fit venir sa Pensine personnelle, Pattenrond se blottit alors plus près d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Severus posa sa baguette contre sa tempe et commença à extraire son souvenir, il avait fait tellement de fois ce geste qu'il n'était plus douloureux ou désagréable. Il fit ensuite léviter les filaments vaporeux jusqu'à la Pensine. Hermione voulut faire descendre son chat, mais il fut plus rapide, ils plongèrent tous deux dans la vasque de pierre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione et Pattenrond réapparurent. Le chat dont la couleur des poils était inédite miaula pour manifester son désagrément, il n'avait pas apprécié d'être projeté au sol à la sortie de la Pensine.

— J'avais espéré que ce maudit chat resterait coincé dans la Pensine! gronda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu le coup de coussin qu'Hermione lui donna sur la tête.

— Sorcière, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas gagner à ce jeu-là!

Hermione retrouva sa place dans son fauteuil, en gloussant, Severus jeta un coup d'œil au chat orange, il aurait juré avoir vu brièvement une expression satisfaite sur son museau. Il fronça les sourcils, Hermione se leva et le matou la suivit.

— Severus, tu viens? L'appela-t-elle depuis la chambre, il faut qu'on se prépare pour le mariage de Ron!

Il ne répondit pas, mais obéit quand même, affolé d'être devenu si obéissant aux ordres d'une femme, qui plus est d'une Gryffondor.

Le lendemain matin, Severus resserra ses bras autour du corps chaud d'Hermione, elle dormait toujours. Il regarda l'heure au réveil, il décida de réveiller Hermione à sa manière, les baisers commencèrent à pleuvoir et sa jeune épouse ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Une heure plus tard, Hermione et Severus entraient dans la Grande Salle, ils avaient confié la petite Eileen à Winky. La petite dormait encore quand ils étaient partis.

Hermione vit avec suspicion Severus s'asseoir à droite de Minerva, d'ordinaire, il avait horreur de se mettre près du Directeur et de Minerva, il choisissait toujours les bouts de table pour éviter d'avoir un voisin à qui il devrait faire un minimum la conversation.

Severus se servit quelques toasts et Hermione commença à siroter son thé, en attendant qu'on lui fasse passer le plateau de viennoiseries.

— Alors Minerva, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour qu'Albus et Hermione en profitent, vous avez bien dormi?

Son ton était terriblement mielleux, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas oser?

— Pas trop courbaturée? Vous avez pu vous asseoir sans coussin?

Hermione avait recraché son thé dans sa tasse, prise d'un fou rire qu'elle tenta de dissimuler en toussant dans sa serviette de table. L'expression du visage de Minerva était impayable, Dumbledore était figé et Severus affichait un sourire vainqueur. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Severus le fit à sa place et donna le coup de grâce:

— Quel courage, je ne suis pas étonné, les Gryffondor ont toujours était téméraires.

Hermione était aussi toujours qu'une pivoine mûre, Hagrid, qui était assis à ses côtés, remarqua le trouble de sa voisine.

— Hermione, tu as avalé de travers? dit-il de sa voix bourrue.

En même temps, il lui assena une tape magistrale qui fit tousser Hermione pour de vrai. Severus rapprocha discrètement la chaise de son épouse, il ne faudrait pas non plus que le demi-géant lui fêle une côte! Il la regarda tendrement, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment-là, il songea qu'il devrait renouveler ses séances d'espionnage, mettre Minerva dans l'embarras était jouissif.

* * *

_A vos claviers chers lecteurs :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour!

Nous nous rapprochons dangereusement de la fin de cette histoire. Merci à tous pour votre fidélité, vos reviews :D

Un merci spécial pour **Zeugma**, je te souhaite une excellente lecture, pas de couple totalement décalé pour cette fois!

Bonne lecture! xD

* * *

Chapitre 10: Vin d'honneur

Le vin d'honneur touchait à sa fin, les invités étaient debout autour de tables drapées de nappes blanches, ils servaient aux buffets. Les mariés avaient associé gastronomie moldue et spécialités sorcières, la cérémonie et le vin d'honneur devaient être à la hauteur du mariage du Survivant, c'était le mariage du siècle. De nombreuses célébrités politiques venaient féliciter Harry, laissant de côté Drago, à qui ils réservaient des paroles froides et des regards peu avenants. Harry avait bien conscience de la mauvaise réputation qui poursuivait Drago, même s'il n'avait jamais participés aux attaques et aux séances de tortures avec les Mangemorts, c'est pourquoi, quand il voyait que Drago s'éloignait parce qu'il était gêné par l'accueil qu'on lui réservait, il l'attirait auprès de lui et le présentait chaleureusement aux invités.

Bon gré, mal gré, les invitaient serraient la main de Drago et lui offraient des félicitations avec autant de chaleur qu'ils pouvaient montrer.

Puis, Harry monta sur une estrade, qui se trouvait au milieu du parc de Poudlard. Il se lança un _Sonorus_ et annonça:

" Je propose à tous ceux qui sont invités au repas d'aller vous installer aux tables, voici le plan de table."

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste à l'aide sa baguette, il le déposa sur l'estrade et descendit les marches pour retrouver Drago, qui affichait à présent un vrai sourire narquois. Ils observèrent tous deux les invités se précipiter avec le plan de tables, certains semblaient amusés, d'autres étaient véritablement énervés. Lucius Malefoy rebroussa chemin à grands pas, il jeta un regard courroucé à son fils et à son gendre, ils le regardèrent en haussant les épaules, comme s'ils n'avaient pris aucune responsabilité dans le placement des invités. Quand tous les invités, ou presque eurent trouvé leur place, Harry et Drago attendirent qu'ils soient tous assis pour se lever.

— Bienvenue à tous, commença Harry, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres depuis le matin ne le quittait plus.

— Harry et moi tenons à vous remercier de venir fêter notre amour, poursuivit le Serpentard. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée et nous espérons que vous allez vous amuser.

Les invités applaudirent à l'unisson.

— Un petit mot encore, ajouta Harry quand les applaudissements faiblirent, certains ont dû s'étonner de leur placement à table. Ce n'est pas une erreur, Drago et moi avons choisi de faire une sorte de loterie, parce que lorsque nos amis se sont mariés, ils nous ont souvent parlé de la corvée du plan de table. Ils nous ont toujours prévenus que ce serait un casse-tête. Nous avons transformé le casse-tête en jeu, nous avons inscrit sur des morceaux de papier les noms des convives, ceux qui devaient être à la table d'honneur ont fait l'objet d'un premier tirage au sort, les autres invités ont été tirés lors du seconde tirage au sort. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée!

Suite à cette explication, les visages des invités mécontents se détendirent. Lucius Malefoy, même s'il était en colère d'être assis à côté de Lupin, tenta de garder sa rancœur pour lui, il était un Malefoy et un Malefoy se tenait toujours bien. Narcissa, qui avait décidé de tirer un trait sur le passé, serra la main de Sirius, son fils se mariait aujourd'hui, elle choisit d'ignorer les anciennes querelles familiales. Les discussions furent troublées par un tintement, les invités se tournèrent pour identifier l'origine du bruit. C'était Hermione qui s'était levée et qui tapait dans son verre avec sa cuillère.

Elle leva sa flûte de champagne et prit la parole quand elle obtint le silence.

— Il y a une tradition chez les Moldus, débuta-t-elle, les invités qui le souhaitent font un petit discours pour les mariés au début du repas. Si vous le permettez, je voudrais perpétuer cette tradition, accompagnée d'amis du couple. Je lève mon verre à Harry et Drago, si le premier a été mon ami dès que je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai entretenu des relations compliquées avec le second, dit-elle avec une petite grimace. Après la guerre, nous avons tous vu Harry s'enfoncer dans la mélancolie, il avait du mal à donner un sens à sa vie. J'ai appris à connaître le garçon à qui j'avais donné un coup de poing en troisième année.

Drago se mit à rire discrètement.

Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut imaginer, il est quelqu'un de bien. Drago, je m'excuse publiquement pour cet incident.

— Tu es toute pardonnée, Granger, lui lança le Serpentard.

— Je suis heureuse pour toi, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le Survivant, et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Drago.

La fin du petit discours d'Hermione fut saluée par les applaudissements des convives. Sirius se leva à son tour.

— Je ne vais pas être aussi éloquent qu'Hermione, annnonça-t-il.

— Personne ne s'en étonnera, bougonna Rogue.

Hermione lui donna immédiatement un coup dans les côtes pour le faire taire, le Maraudeur, quant à lui, n'avait rien entendu.

— Je lève mon verre à l'union entre les familles Potter et Malefoy!

Malgré la brièveté du discours, tous applaudirent, Lucius eut un mince sourire.

Fred et Georges firent tinter leurs verres et se levèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation, ils échangèrent un regard goguenard et Fred, ou peut-être Georges, prit la parole.

— Quand Harry nous a annoncé, selon des dires, qu'il voyait de temps en temps Drago Malefoy…

— Dans d'autres circonstances que pour s'entretuer, l'interrompit son frère.

— Tu as raison de l'ajouter, Fred, réagit son jumeau.

Le sous-entendu provoqua une vague de rires, seule Ginny Weasley paraissait ne pas être amusée par la situation.

— Nous avions prédit avec mon cher frère que cela se terminerait par un mariage, notre petit Survivant a nié, mais comme tout bon Gryffondor, il est devenu tout rouge.

— Nous avons su que nous avions raison, conclut, Georges. Mais nous nous égarons, dit-il encore, nous voulons dire à Harry et à Drago qu'ils peuvent tester gratuitement toutes nos nouveautés dans notre boutique "Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux" au numéro 93 du Chemin de Traverse.

— Vous aussi, vous êtes tous invités à découvrir notre boutique! s'écria Fred.

— Et parce que c'est le plus important aujourd'hui, nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur!

Les applaudissements et les rires se déchaînèrent, alors que le dernier des frères Weasley s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Il fallut une longue minutes pour que les esprits se calment.

— Félicitations pour votre mariage, Harry, je suis content que tu ais trouvé ton bonheur, même si c'est avec la fouine, s'exclama Ron avec un large sourire. Je crois que ses sentiments sont aussi grands.

— Eh bien sûr, la belette! Je l'aime mon balafré!

Harry pouffa et ses joues rougirent, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné.

Ginny bondit sur sa chaise et frappa avec agacement sur son verre pour attirer l'attention.

— Quand j'ai appris qu'Harry allait épouser la fouine tout mon monde s'est effondré!

Tous les sourires s'effacèrent, les mains de Drago se crispèrent sur la nappe, il craignait ce que cette petite peste allait pouvoir dire. Il n'avait pas été d'accord quand Harry avait décidé de l'invité à leur mariage, mais il avait cédé par amour pour lui.

— Comment osait-il me faire ça, à moi!

Le teint de la cadette Weasley devint aussi flamboyant que sa chevelure rousse. Des chuchotements indignés se firent entendre dans l'assemblée. Elle pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine en continuant sa diatribe:

— J'ai toujours été là pour lui, j'étais l'épouse parfaite, alors que ce…, que ce… sale Mangemort, dit-elle enfin.

Blaise Zabini, qui était assis à ses côtés, lui tira sur la manche et lui ordonna fermement de se taire. Il avait remarqué que Drago semblait être sur le point de se lever pour déloger cette furie. Blaise se leva et poussa Ginny sur sa chaise, il lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton charmeur:

— Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir et arrêter ton cirque et je te ferai danser toute la soirée, sinon je te promets que tu n'oublieras pas cette journée et pas pour des bonnes raisons.

Severus profita du silence pour se lever, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne la parole lors du mariage d'Harry Potter. Voilà pourquoi, tous oublièrent l'esclandre de Ginny Weasley et tendirent l'oreille.

— Potter, aujourd'hui je peux dire que je suis heureux d'avoir survécu à la guerre. Oui, je suis heureux de connaître ce jour car j'assiste à de véritables miracles. En effet, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour vous puissiez faire preuve d'autant de bon sens dans un laps de temps aussi court. Tout d'abord, je ne peux que saluer les prouesses de votre cerveau atrophié qui vous ont permis de présenter un discours, voilà quelques minutes, d'une éloquence rare.

Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur, alors que Rogue continuait avec un regard goguenard.

— Ensuite, dit-il en ne s'adressant plus seulement au jeune marié, mais à la salle entière, je ne m'étendrai pas trop pour que les chevilles de Potter n'enflent pas trop.

Severus n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait susciter une telle vague de rires

— Mais, je lève mon verre au choix de l'époux. Potter, ajouta-t-il en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux, vous venez de racheter tous les péchés de la génération antérieure en faisant preuve d'un tel bon sens.

Hermione riait de bon cœur, Harry tendit la main à son ancien professeur de Potion, il lui serra vigoureusement la main, touché par ce discours, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

La discours de Rogue clôtura le rituel initié par Hermione, Drago captura avec possessivité les lèvres de son mari. Il vit du coin de l'œil Blaise qui lui lança un signe de tête, la situation était sous contrôle.

* * *

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ^^_

_A très bientôt pour l'épilogue de l'histoire!_


End file.
